Voltar
by Lady Jeh
Summary: "Fui até a abertura de vidro: de lá eu poderia ao menos vê-la. Estava linda... demais. Exatamente como eu me lembrava... não havia esquecido nem mesmo um centímetro do seu corpo... estava lá o tempo todo... no meu pensamento."


**[ONESHOT] Voltar**

**Declaração: **_CSI não me pertence._

**Nota da Autora: **_Fanfiction CSI – Femslash CS – POV Catherine._

Segurei as lágrimas em meus olhos firmemente.

"_Sou corajosa o bastante."_ Pensei.

Já não havia o que eu não pudesse suportar depois de ter passado por tudo aquilo. Dois passos a frente e, mesmo na imagem embaçada que minhas lágrimas acumuladas proporcionavam, vi meus olhos azuis pintarem uma imagem obscura do que eu era. A escuridão que me tornei depois que ela tomou suas coisas, deu-me as costas e saiu por aquela porta. Não voltou mais.

Tinha um mês que Sara não pisava no mesmo chão que eu. Por causa de nossa briga boba ela até mesmo achou um jeito de tirar uma das tantas férias acumuladas as quais nunca fez questão de reclamar.

Até que ponto pode chegar o orgulho de uma pessoa? O orgulho dela certamente ia bem longe.

Três pancadas na porta.

-Catherine? Cath, você está aí? - é, bem que eu queria que fosse a doce voz de Sara a pronunciar meu nome atrás da porta, mas era outra pessoa... Greg, eu acho... Não prestei muita atenção, nem mesmo respondi. Como se eu fosse abrir a porta e sair do banheiro com os olhos vermelhos... Que desculpas eu inventaria desta vez? Não podia usar a mesma duas vezes... ou seria pela terceira vez? Não importava, eu estava decidida a não abrir. O que ele poderia querer além de me chatear com coisas dispensáveis?

-Cath, eu preciso de uma ajuda... estou sozinho aqui, me parece que todos arranjaram algo pra fazer... - ele hesitou um pouco, enquanto eu continuava imóvel tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Em poucos segundos ele continuou a falar, como se soubesse e desse como certa minha presença no outro cômodo – vai mesmo me obrigar a entrar no banheiro feminino?

Mais silêncio.

-Cath... Eu sei que você está aí... o que deu em você pra estar se escondendo do serviço, eihn?

-Tudo bem, eu me rendo – pensei por um momento uma maneira mais racional de me livrar do Greg, a brincadeira de esconde-esconde com certeza não estava fazendo efeito – já estou indo, Greg... só me dê um minuto, por favor.

-Nossa, você não parece nada bem... é aquela gripe de novo? - depois de tanto tempo eu deveria ter melhorado minha habilidade de mentir, mas, pelo visto, eu continuava transparente como o vidro.

-É... eu acho... acho que sim – minha voz saiu entrecortada, como se eu não soubesse falar o idioma.

-Cath – as palavras do meu colega de trabalho agora pareciam mais brandas, ele parecia estar falando com um bebê – eu sei que você não está bem... e sei que isso não tem nada a ver com doença, nem nada que você já tenha dito para disfarçar seus olhos vermelhos. Por que não sai daí e conversa um pouco comigo... sabe... desabafar geralmente faz bem.

-Não é nada que você possa ajudar, desculpe.

-Como você sabe? Não vai nem tentar?

-Não.

-Cath, eu gosto tanto de você. Não gosto de te ver assim e não poder fazer nada. Pelo menos me conte o que aconteceu que te deixou assim. Você já nem consegue mais se concentrar no trabalho, anda tão triste e...

-Tudo bem, Greg! - teria sido um grito, um xingamento se eu ainda tivesse essa capacidade - Você não vai sair daí se eu não te contar, não é mesmo?

-É.

A essa altura, meus olhos já não estavam tão vermelhos, mas certamente ainda estavam rosados o suficiente para causar a expressão de espanto que vi nos olhos do meu colega de trabalho assim que abri a porta.

-O que foi? Estou tão ruim assim?

-Não... ah... - ele foi cuidadoso com as palavras - eu só não estou acostumado a te ver chorar... sempre tão forte...

Fitei ele por alguns segundos. Ele fez o mesmo. Olhei ao meu redor e constatei que realmente estávamos sozinhos, não era um blefe dele dizer que eu era a única alternativa de ajuda no caso.

-Então... está precisando de ajuda com o quê? - perguntei, alternando o olhar entre a papelada sobre a mesa, que naquele momento me pareceu tão atraente. Seria uma ótima distração por algumas horas. Me faria esquecer um pouco de Sara. Mas meu plano de distração estava destinado ao fracasso: Sanders realmente queria saber o que estava se passando.

-Eu é que pergunto. Chega de fingir, Catherine. Me diga o que há.

Suspirei pesarosa enquanto o deixava esperando uma resposta que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu daria.

Já na minha sala, ele sentou-se na cadeira a frente da minha mesa e eu, no lugar que me era de direito. Apoiei os cotovelos sobre a mesa e comecei:

-Você sabe que eu não quero falar sobre isso...

-Sei. Você aguenta.

Suspirei novamente. Mas continuei:

-Sara foi embora - ele uniu as sobrancelhas em sinal de descrença - Sei que é estranho.

-Estranho é modéstia sua. Todo mundo sabe que vocês duas não conseguem passar duas horas juntas sem discutir!

-É... - hesitei enquanto balançava a cabeça em positividade, concordando com ele. De fato nós brigávamos, mas sempre tinha a ver apenas com o trabalho. Acabávamos nos entendendo... nos entendíamos até demais: o que acontece em casa, fica em casa. O que acontece no trabalho fica no trabalho. Embora fosse difícil para mim seguir a primeira regra e difícil para ela seguir a segunda: sempre a _workaholic_ - mas, trabalhando aqui, você deveria saber que nem tudo é o que parece... por experiência própria...

-Mas são as evidências... - ele contra-atacou, depois pensou um pouco - se bem que... ódio... amor... - ele deu um salto, como se tivesse falado mais do que devia, como se tivesse dito algo muito errado - ah! Não me leve a mal, Cath... foi só um pensamento ridículo que passou na minha cabeça.

Eu me encolhi.

-Você acha que seria ridículo?

Sua expressão tornou-se inquieta, devia estar pensando que estava certo o tempo todo e só agora tinha uma confirmação. Em meias palavras, mas uma confirmação. Um sorriso tão grande assumiu seu rosto, que nem pensei ser possível que seus lábios pudessem se esticar mais. Depois disso, a inquisição: um grande ponto de interrogação desenhou-se em sua face.

-Espera... espera... você... Sara... juntas... agora: Sara de férias... você chorando...desculpa, Catherine, é que a sequência de acontecimentos é... estranha... pra dizer o mínimo. Sabe a quanto tempo a Sara não tira férias? E depois... eu não me lembro de te ver chorar nem quando o pai da sua filha faleceu...

Inconscientemente me enrijeci na cadeira com a lembrança.

-Eu fui uma estúpida.

-O que fez?

-Sara não queria... - senti minhas bochechas começarem a erubescer, o assunto era pessoal demais - você sabe... passar a noite comigo - meus olhos começavam a inundar-se - eu tentei forçá-la, disse que ela não me amava e por isso não deixava que eu a tocasse...

Minhas lágrimas já não me permitiam falar mais. Não me lembro de ter visto Greg levantar-se. Quando percebi, ele já estava ao meu lado, com os braços estendidos, oferecendo-me alento. Abraçar Greg não era nem um pouco como abraçar Sara. Sara era suave e, mesmo que só entre nós, era delicada como se cada movimento que fizesse pudesse me machucar, como eu fui fazer isso a ela? Ainda não entendia o que estava se passando com a mulher que eu amava tanto, mas não suportava ficar sem ela de modo algum.

Depois de alguns momentos, Greg se afastou e saiu me deixando completamente sozinha.

Busquei alguns papéis e trabalhei no laboratório por muito tempo, um tempo que não parecia terminar. A cada vez que eu olhava no relógio só tinham se passado dois ou três minutos desde a última vez que repeti o ato.

Meia-noite.

Meu telefone tocou uma vez. Eu logo atendi. O número era do laboratório do Greg. Mas por que ele estava me ligando se eu estava a apenas a alguns passos dele?

-Greg?

-Acho que não - não podia ser verdade! Era a voz dela. Era a voz da minha Sara. O telefone caiu da minha mão sobre a mesa. Corri até a porta do escritório: estava trancada... Quem fez isso? Por que?

Fui até a abertura de vidro: de lá eu poderia ao menos vê-la. Estava linda... demais. Exatamente como eu me lembrava... não havia esquecido nem mesmo um centímetro do seu corpo... estava lá o tempo todo... no meu pensamento.

Ela me fitou por um longo tempo. Seus olhos cor-de-chocolate subiam e desciam em mim, até que voltei em busca do telefone ao perceber que ela ainda detinha o seu preso ao ouvido.

-Sara... - disse voltando a janela - estou tão feliz que voltou! Eu... eu... - por que as palavras sempre nos fogem quando mais precisamos delas?

-Catherine, eu não quero voltar e te ver chorando... - passando as mãos sobre meu próprio rosto percebi que as lágrimas não esperavam mais.

-Desculpe, Sara. Eu te fiz tanto mal. Fui tão estúpida aquela noite... eu não devia...

-Eu que te machuquei, Cath! Eu sei que você pensa o contrário, mas eu te amo... te amo demais! Eu te amo tanto que não quero voltar aí e te machucar ainda mais... não suporto ouvi-la dizer que eu não te amo, seria pior ainda se você dissesse que não me ama. O melhor é que eu me afaste!

-Não! Não, querida! Abra essa porta... venha aqui me ver! Eu preciso de você! Só vai me machucar se continuar a manter essa distância insana entre nós! Venha aqui! Me abrace, me beije mais uma vez! Eu sei que me ama... Eu te amo... muito... mais do que pode imaginar!

-Estava chorando hoje, mais cedo?

-Estava. E vou continuar enquanto você não voltar para mim... vou continuar dormindo só para sonhar com você... vou continuar inventando uma gripe para disfarçar as lágrimas... Vou continuar trancada na minha sala olhando para a porta o tempo todo esperando que você apareça... eu preciso de você! - eu já não olhava para ela, olhava para o chão... a culpa de tudo era só minha... eu sabia como ela era e mesmo assim fiz isso... Olhava para o chão, talvez por isso não percebi que ela não estava mais lá. Ouvi a porta destrancando. Ela entrou lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que virei-me. Depois caminhou um pouco depressa demais ao meu encontro com os braços estendidos, querendo chegar antes. Puxou-me pela cintura desajeitadamente - ela não costumava ser assim comigo... era mais cuidadosa... agora parecia estar com pressa. Seus lábios tomaram os meus rapidamente. Os movimentos começaram a ser mais lentos, mais carinhosos: começou a me tratar como se eu fosse de porcelana de novo.

-Sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo? - perguntei-lhe quando nossos lábios se afastaram com um sorriso que eu não conseguiria esconder mesmo que quisesse.

-Eu te amo muito... meu amor!

_Dois dias depois..._

-Vamos lá, eu estou esperando

-Sem chance, Greg... Eu agradeço muito por ter chamado a Sara aqui, mas...

-Ah... Vamos lá! Só um beijinho! Por favor, garotas!

Estávamos na sala de descanso. Sara estava ao meu lado. Segurava a minha mão. Eu não iria ceder as vontades de Greg. Mas, aparentemente, isso não dependia apenas de mim: Sara virou-se para mim de repente e, antes que pudesse contestar, roçou seus lábios sobre os meus... um gemido saiu dos meus lábios sem que eu pudesse evitar assim que ela se afastou... eu queria mais, porém agora eu sabia que teria o quanto eu quisesse. Ela estava ali comigo. E eu que queria dispensar um ombro amigo duas noites atrás!

**FIM!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
